Loving you: Damon's perspective
by deepwater1978
Summary: Loving you was the best decision of my life


Mom placed me into a new college this year. She said it was nearer to home and the environment was more studious. It would be good for me to prepare for my Bursary Examinations.

It was a shocking news to everyone in the house that I was accepted for 7th Form. Well my results had never been great and when I sat for my 6th form exam last year I thought that it might be a good idea to start working. Then the results came back to be reasonably stunning and the next thing I knew I was promoted to the 7th Form! Steven, my younger brother couldn't stop staring at me when I told him I was going to a new college. I couldn't stop grinning at him when I saw his expression, lol!

I had heard about this new college that I was going to attend. It was a famous college that produced bright scholars every year to prestigious univerisities throughout the world. I was frightened but I didn't tell mom. I knew she always wished that I could be smarter but maybe studies was just not my cup of tea!

The new class teacher Mrs J arranged for me to sit next to this girl.

Her name was Elena. Elena Gilbert.

I heard that she was one of the top students of the school. Must be pretty bright and intelligent! She looked aloof although she did introduce herself politely. Maybe all top students were arrogant and snobbish.

However, she did amaze me when she answered the questions during Chemistry lesson. I had enjoyed Chemistry and my grade was pretty good for this subject. But she was far much better than I was. And when the English teacher read her essay later in the class my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Wow! This girl must be a supergirl from the outerspace! How could someone be so intelligent and good in all areas?

But I must admit that she did make an impression on me. She was pretty. Well, I used to wrong word to describe her. She was stunningly beautiful. But she was very different from those pretty girls in the college. She was very quiet most of the time and she paid 100% concentration during classes. It was fascinating to watch her bit her lip and frowned at times when attempting the maths questions. It was unbelievable someone could be so serious all the time!

Didn't she feel tired at all? Didn't she need any excitement?

x x x

Something usual happened in English class today. Elena was staring at me in an unusual way! I thought I could see some admiration in her eyes when she looked at me after I read out my list of Seven Wonders of the World. But she turned away quickly when I smiled at her. I wondered why.

Mrs F seemed amazed with my answers in the class. Everyone was surprised too. I knew all the architectures listed by them were stunningly magnificent. I had been to China and India and I agreed how amazing the Great Wall of China and Taj Mahal were. Yet I still thought that there were things in life could not be bought. Wasn't that the truth?

To be able to see the beautiful world every day when you wake up in the morning; to be able to hear the wonderful sounds around you; to touch the people and everything surrounding you; to taste the great delicacies in the food stores and restaurants; to feel the world and people around you, to laugh with people around you and to love the people around. Wasn't life a wonder?

x x x

Elena was different from all the girls whom I had known. I didn't know how to describe this funny feeling but I had the instinct that we were destined to be friends. I could feel it inside my heart.

Everywhere I went I would bump into her. It was like fated. I tried to smile and talked to her each time I met her but no words came through. It was strange. I was usually very friendly and talkative among my friends and family. What had happened to me? Why did I become shy all of a sudden?

My heart soared when I saw her in the class during lunch break. She usually went to the library during breaks to study and I just hated to disturb her when she was working so hard. Maybe today was the day that we could break the ice and be friends.

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth. It was a surprise to see her laughing so intensely. She seldom laughed so loudly in the class. I felt annoyed as I thought she was laughing at me but on the other hand I was glad that I could make her laugh.

When I fell to the ground, I could see the concern in her eyes. She must have felt terrible. It did hurt to fall but it did not matter. As long as she was willing to befriend with me the fall was definitely worthwhile.

I had a feeling. Getting to know her would be one of the most exciting and memorable chapter in my life.

x x x

There was something different about Elena. My instincts had been right since the first time I saw her. She was not aloof as I thought she was. She could be very talkative if pressed and her ideas and thoughts sometimes surprised me. She was very mature. It was amazing how a young girl like her could think so deeply and thoroughly.

Maybe it was under her influence. I seemed to be more interested in my school work and studies since I had known her. It was strange that I could pay so much attention in class now. I wanted to challenge her at times with different ideas. I wanted her to speak up more. I knew she could be much better than just a quiet studious girl.

There was something hidden inside her. Something special that I could feel. Maybe I was sent to discover all the qualities and beauty hidden inside her. I was not sure but I was going to find out.

x x x

I was very surprised to know that I scored the highest mark in this term Chemistry paper. It was her help and her influence. Yes, I used to enjoy Chemistry all these years but never had I felt the compassion about this subject till she came along. The study times that we spent together were one of the most memorable moments I had since I came to this college. She deserved all the credits!

However, she seemed to be very upset about this. Although she congratulated me, she was trying to avoid me after that. She didn't even dare to look into my eyes. Why? What was she trying to avoid?

Everyone was whispering whenever I passed by. Was it because of the mark? She seemed to be more withdrawn towards the end of the day. She was sad. I could sense it.

It was an opportunity to clarify things with her when I saw her in the cafeteria after class. She seemed surprised to see me but she was not happy at all. My instinct was right. She was upset because of the grade.

I wanted to tell her that it was alright and I didn't care about the grade. However, she was too stubborn to listen. I knew she cried and my heart ached when I saw her tears. I wanted to go after her when she left but something stopped me. Maybe it was better for her to be left alone at the moment.

The friendship between us was something I treasured very much. I really didn't want anything to spoil something so special that shared between us. Didn't she realise that I care too? Why did she let something so trivial came between us? Was I a competitor now?

x x x

I spent the next few days in agony. Elena and I didn't talk to each other again since that incident. Maybe I should apologise first but I just didn't know what to say every time I saw her. I was afraid that I might offend her again. Her cold stares and avoidance made my heart sink. I really didn't want to lose this friend.

When I saw her walking towards me after class, I was hoping for a miracle to happen. But she kept quiet. I was disappointed. Maybe she didn't care.

My heart soared when she apologised. She did care! I knew she was special and she would not let something so trivial to spoil our friendship.

It felt good to be friends again.

x x x

The Bursary Exams were just around the corner. Was I afraid? Maybe a little but with her presence I actually felt more confident in dealing with the forthcoming exams. She had given me the confidence. She made me feel that I could take on the world by myself. It was a great feeling. The feeling of self-confidence!

When she told me that she never wanted school to end, I smiled. It was the same feelings that I had too but I also knew that life would never stop. It would always carry on.

I sensed that she was slightly upset about my answer. It was a surprise to me because I knew she always wanted to pursue her dreams in the States. What was wrong?

My heart skipped a beat when she told me about her "semi-circle" wish. I was not sure what to say. Or was she expecting an answer from me?

I kept quiet because I didn't know the answer. I liked her very much and I was becoming very fond of her each day we spent together. She was a special girl and I truly appreciated this friendship. Sometimes I felt that I wanted more but I was not sure what I wanted from this friendship or from her.

I felt ashamed of myself when such thought came to my mind!

What was I thinking about?

x x x

Elena had become a nervous wreck for the last few days before the results were out. I had said many times that she would do well but she was just not listening. Sigh!

My instinct was right. She was the top student in the college. In fact, she was nominated for the scholarship that she had always dreamt of. I was happy for her and I wanted to hug her to show her how happy I was for her. But she was surrounded by too many people. Suddenly I felt I was an outcast in her life.

Never did I realise the sunset was so beautiful. It would be the last time I sat on this field. My mom would be happy to know that I was being accepted in the local university.

My heart soared when I saw her walking towards me. At least she didn't forget about me.

The moment of silence was killing me. I knew she was afraid of the interview. I would do anything to grant her wish yet I was afraid that I might lose her forever. Suddenly I realised that I was falling for this stubborn yet unique girl sitting next to me.

When I was singing the song, I thought I saw a sparkle of love in her eyes. Maybe it was my imagination. This song was dedicated to her. I wanted to know that she was great and she should have faith in herself. I also wanted her to know that she was not alone and I would always be there for her. Through good times and bad times.

I wished I had said those last words but I had not.

x x x

It was the moment I dreaded. When I received her call this morning, I knew I would lose her forever.

How I wish she could stay but I could not be that selfish. I wanted her to have the best things in her life. And that meant to let her go to pursue her dreams.

The moment I laid my eyes on her on the first day of school, I felt an instant connection with this stubborn yet unique girl. It was this connection that had given me the strength and confidence to explore this world to the fullest. And to explore the inner beauty hidden in her to the fullest. Letting her go was tough but it was the correct decision to make.

I could see the hurt in her eyes when I told her to go for her dream. She thought that I didn't care. That hurt!

We didn't tell each other how we felt. We just knew the feelings. Her answer gave me a light of hope.

Rain or shine, we promised.

We would meet again.

**Hi everyone, I haven't written for a very, very long time. It has been a long time since I have dropped by this website. Hopefully you will still enjoy this short story. As said previously, I really enjoyed Runaway Soul's story and I thought I would write something from Damon's perspective. I will try to write again in the future but sometimes there are other commitments in life.**

**Take care and hope you gals/guys will enjoy this short fiction😊**


End file.
